My Kid
by Celtic druidess
Summary: Told in Logan aka Wolverine's POV. Follows canon from first movie but then goes AU. Logan has lived a pointless existance then that kid came into his life. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Logan/Rogue centric fic. Kind of a romance, but kind of not. It shows just how complex Rogue and Logan's relationship is. It follows the X-1 movie canon pretty closely, but after that its AU all the way. This is my first X-Men story, so please be kind. Rated T for language.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

For fifteen years I'd lived my life as a nobody. A drifter with no home, surviving on money made by knocking the shit outa some sorry bastard or another, living a day to day existence on cheap cigars, beer, shitty bar food, and occasionally getting a free fuck from some bar fly with big tits and a short skirt. There was no one I gave a rat's ass about. I didn't even fucking know who I was, where'd I come from. I didn't even know why the hell I had fucking claws in my hands. As far as the world was concerned, I didn't exist, and it looked like that was never gonna change.

And then that kid came along.

It was about four in the morning when I collected my winnings and stopped by the bar for a drink before I hit the road again. I sat and ordered a beer. I glanced to my right and there she was, just two bar stools away. She curiously peeked at me from under the wide hood of her coat. I could tell she was just a kid, a teenager, and sure as hell no barfly. She was mousy at best though I figured she probably could be pretty if she cleaned herself up and got outa those frumpy clothes. I wondered why the hell she was even there, and why she was all bundled up even though the room was pretty damn warm. I turned my attention to my cigar and the beer in front of me, but outa the corner of my eye, I could see her stealing glances at me. I guessed she was probably scared of me and was making ready to haul ass should I make any sudden move. I ain't no boy scout, but I sure as hell would never harm a young girl.

Then that skinhead cocksucker decided to make trouble, and that all ended with me ready to shove my claws into his throat, and the bartender holding a gun to my head saying, "Get outta my bar, freak." I turned to glare past the gun, at the old man. Freak. Whoever coined the phrase 'words can never hurt you' was a fucking dumbass, but I'd been called worse so instead of slicing his throat I just sliced his gun.

The girl just sat there, wide eyed, but when I looked at her she didn't turn away. We held each others gaze, until I broke by shrugging and glaring at the bastards who threatened me and then I left the shithole.

Once in my truck, I massaged my knuckles. They hurt like hell, just as they always did when the claws came out. The word freak kept repeating itself in my mind. Damn horrible thing, not knowing what you are. As I started my truck, that girl popped into my mind. There was just something about her. The way she looked at me when she saw my claws—now she no doubt thought me a freak as well. That bothered me, no idea why, but it did. It wasn't like I'd ever see her again.

I'd only driven down the road a few miles when I heard something rumbling around in my trailer. I pulled over to check, thinking it was probably some kinda animal. It was her, the kid. She looked up at me, fearfully.

"Do you wanna tell me why the hell you're in my trailer?"

She climbed out. "I'm sorry. I needed a ride. I, uh, thought you could help me." She had a Southern drawl. Christ, I thought, she's a long way from home, most likely a runaway. That was the last thing I wanted to deal with. I picked up what I guessed to be her bag, and threw it on the snowy ground.

"Sorry, kid, you got the wrong guy." Was this girl nuts? After what she saw at the bar, she was still willing to try and hitch a ride from me?

"But, where am I s'pose to go?"

"I don't know." I really did not want to deal with a homeless teenager.

"You don't know or you don't care?" Now, she cops an attitude with me?

"Pick one."

I walk back to my truck, and started off again. I tried to convince myself that I didn't care what happened to that kid. I gnawed my cigar, stopped the truck, put it in park and waited. I couldn't leave her there, just waiting for some bastard like that skinhead to come along and have his way with her. Hell, I figured I could at least take her to the nearest decent town and let some bleeding heart old couple take her off my hands. I took a long drag off the cigar as the girl opened the passenger side door, hopped in, and sat her bag on the floor.

"Thank you." She settled in, obviously relieved, and buckled up.

I blew out a stream of smoke in reply.

She pushed back her hood, revealing smooth brown hair. "I'm Rogue." She kept looking at me, like she was expecting me to tell her my life story.

"What kind of name is Rogue?"

"I dunno. What kind of name is Wolverine?" Shit, this kid had a mouth on her, but I figured if I humored her she'd shut up.

"My name's Logan."

"Marie." She muttered, and began peeling off her gloves.

I took that to be her real name, it really didn't fit her. Hell, Rogue fit her better. I couldn't help but grin at that as I glanced at her. She was rubbing her small hands together, and shivering slightly. Her hands were pale and tinged purple from the cold. I could easily encase the both of them in one of mine. My heater didn't work worth a damn, but I started pounding away at the buttons regardless. The sight of those cold little hands bothered me.

"Put your hands up in front of the heater." I tried to grab one of her hands, to show her how, and she flinched away. That stung for some reason. "I'm not gonna hurt you, kid."

"S'nothing personal." She said. "It's just every time someone touches my skin something happens. I don't know what they just… get sick."

"Fair enough." What the fuck do you say to something like that? Shit, I didn't know if this girl was making this all up or not, but I guess it's no stranger than having abnormal healing abilities and claws in your hands.

"You wouldn't happen to have something to eat would you?" She asked this quietly, timidly, as if the request was a long shot. She probably hadn't had a decent meal in days, if not more.

I dug around in my glove compartment, and pulled out some beef jerky, don't know how old it was, and tossed it into her lap. Beggars can't be choosers. She didn't complain, only starting munching away, obviously starving.

She was quiet for awhile after that, which I preferred. She gazed out at the terrain, occasionally starting to hum something. I said nothing. She wasn't annoying when she kept her flap shut and not playing twenty questions. There was actually something soothing about her… just sitting there.

"You know you should wear your seatbelt." Naturally, she had to start again.

"Now look, kid, I know how to look after myself. I don't need advice from a—"

I then flew headfirst through my windshield, and my life would become fucked up in a

whole new way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Please let me know if you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was jolted awake by feel of a needle in my arm. After having been a lab rat, I fucking hated needles. My first thought was that I was taken again by those bastards who ruined my life, but one I had my attacker in a headlock, I took in her scent… it was so clean and flowery smelling, she didn't seem a threat to me. I hauled ass to find a way outa the joint, but it was like a goddamn maze. Part of it looked like some high tech government facility, but the other part looked like a house, but bigger. Like a museum or something. I snuck around to avoid being seen. Then some young kids came running through the hall and I hid behind a column like some kinda pansy, but I wasn't up for trusting no one just then. After having been attacked by some half animal psycho in the woods, I had more than enough reason to not be in a trusting mood.

And I had to find her… Rogue. She'd been right about the seatbelt thing so she was hurt when we crashed. I just didn't know what happened afterwards, so I didn't know where she was, what these people had done with her. I only knew that I would find her, rescue her if I could, and then we'd get the hell outa dodge. Shit, I didn't know why I worried over what happened to that girl. In the past years, I would've worried about saving my own ass and that would be it. I just couldn't leave her in the hands of these people, whoever they fucking were.

I then found myself in a room with some kids and a bald guy in a wheelchair. He was teaching a class, apparently. The kids just gawked at me. They dismissed by the wheelchair guy and one of the girls went through the door without opening it. What the fuck had I gotten into here? Then baldie greeted me by my name, introduced himself as Professor Charles Xavier, and asked me if I wanted some fucking breakfast!

"How the hell do you know my name?"

The door opened behind me, I turned to see a woman with dark brown skin and white hair, and some geeky bastard with red tinted sunglasses enter the room. The woman was gorgeous, and was probably the only person in the world who could actually pull off white hair. I breathed in her scent, it was deep, rich, exotic even. I started getting a hard-on just smelling her.

Xavier spoke. "Ah, Logan, this is Ororo Munroe, also called Storm. And this is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops."

Storm and Cyclops? Ah Christ, I thought, I've been roped into some kinda cult.

'Cyclops' held out his hand to me. Like hell I was gonna shake it.

"Relax, Logan." Xavier wheeled himself up to me. "We are not a cult. We are a school for the gifted."

How the fuck did he know what I was thinking?

"I am telepathic." He stated. "I can read minds. You are not the only one with gifts, Logan. We are all mutants here. Ah, and this is Doctor Jean Grey." He gestured to the doorway. "Whom you've already met."

I looked around to see a red-haired woman. I picked up her scent immediately: she was the one who put the needle in my arm. She was beautiful, not striking like that Ororo, but still beautiful. She walked stiffly over to stand by the professor. I felt guilty, I'd probably hurt her. I pushed that from my mind. I had to find Rogue, and get away from these nut jobs.

"Where's the girl?" I asked.

"Rogue?" Xavier said. "She's here, she's fine."

"Really? Well, I'll believe that when I see her next to me as we get the fuck outa this place."

"How charming, and do you even know where 'this place' is?"

The pretty boy picked the wrong time to open his mouth. I turned on him. "Cyclops, right?" I grabbed the front of his shirt. "You wanna stay the fuck outa my way, bub."

"You are in New York, Logan." The professor said behind me. "Please, there is no need for violence here."

I grunted and let go of the prissy bastard. He smelled like a woman.

Xavier dismissed his underlings and offered to give me a tour of the mansion. I figured what the hell. I'd be able to look for the kid. I could only hope these people hadn't brainwashed her already.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I know this was really short, but I have homework to the sky just now so I can't devote a lot of time to this just now. I will try to update soon though so don't worry. Also, I realize there was less Logan/Rogue goodness in this chapter. I just wanted to establish Logan's initial reaction to the X-Men. As Storm and Jean go, I figured since Logan is the manly man we all love he would react lustfully when he catches sight, or smell, of these gorgeous women. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Who knew you'd actually have a lot of homework in college?(shrug) Anyways, now that the onslaught has come to a brief halt, I've been able to work on this story. This chapter's nice and long so enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3**

Before Xavier took me on the royal tour, he explained to me that there were dangerous mutants out to get me. Some organization known as the Brotherhood and their leader was Magneto. Apparently, these mutants hated normal humans and one of this Magneto's thugs was the guy who attacked me up in Canada. He name was Sabertooth. Why the hell did all these people have nicknames? Sure, I went by Wolverine, but that was only because that's what's written on my dog-tags, which were lost when I was fighting the hairy bastard.

"So what the fuck do these guys want with me?" Like hell I was gonna get roped into being some goddamn foot soldier in this "Brotherhood's" little crusade.

The professor sighed. "Truly, I don't know, Logan. This is why I strongly urge you to stay for the time being. Just until I can ascertain what it is Magneto is planning." He started up his electronic wheelchair then, and headed for the door. "Now then, allow me to show you around…"

……………………………………………………………………………..

The professor showed me around the joint, explaining how it was a school for young mutants who have run away from home, like Rogue, or who were sent there by freaked out parents who thought Xavier could "cure" them. Apparently, Jean, Ororo, and Scott the One-Eyed Wonder were his first students, and now they helped teach the kids how to use their powers and what-not. Their students called them the X-Men—fucking lame-ass name. I'd no doubt Scotty-boy loved it. What else could you expect from a prissy dick-head who called himself Cyclops?

The place was fucking huge. They had their own goddamn stables for Christ's sake! Although I did find it damn interesting there was a place like this for mutants to come and feel normal, I'd no intention of staying. There was no way in hell I was gonna live in a school, surrounded by snot-nosed kids all the time—sure there was Ororo and Jean. They were both quite enticing, but by the looks of them I guessed that they were too proper and lady-like to give me the time of day.

As we were walking, and rolling, down yet another hallway, the professor was yapping on about the architecture or something, the fact that Rogue was a mutant just then hit me for some fucking reason. Didn't she say something about her skin making people sick?

"What kind of power does Rogue have?" I asked, interrupting the professor mid-monologue.

Xavier stopped his wheelchair and looked up at me. "Rogue has the ability to absorb the life-force of anyone she comes into direct skin to skin contact with. In the case of mutants, she absorbs their powers temporarily. Unfortunately, whoever is touched by her becomes very ill. She could even kill a person if she held on long enough."

So she had been telling the truth about the skin thing. That's why she flinched when I tried to grab her hand in the truck. For some reason that made me feel better, but then I felt like an ass because it wasn't any better for her. Fuck, it was worse for her. What a fucking shitty power. She shouldn't have to live with that.

"What will happen to her?"

"She will get a good education here, and when she's come of age she can rejoin the world and live like any other young woman. Either that or she can stay here and teach future generations of mutants." He started rolling again. "It just so happens that your young friend is in the next classroom here. I believe Ororo is teaching history now."

The room had a window divided into artsy little squares; like a church or something. I could see Ororo aka Storm standing in front of the class, writing on a chalkboard. As much as I enjoyed looking at her ass encased in tight black pants, I really just wanted to see Rogue, make sure she was alright. She wasn't hard to find: she was sitting in the back of the class towards the left, just slightly diagonal of my line of vision. She had finally sloughed off her coat. She wore a short-sleeved shirt that was a reddish color and translucent smoky colored gloves that stretched all the way up past her elbows to the middle of her thin upper-arms. Her head was turned so I could see her profile. Some blonde-haired, blue-eyed, baby-faced kid was whispering to her. She was smiling at him, so I guessed he was flirting with her or something. She looked genuinely happy, pretty too, not like that sad, homely little waif I picked up off the side of the road. Clearly, she had taken to the place without any trouble. I was glad to see her smile.

Why did I care so much about this girl? Hell, I didn't even know her. We spent a half-hour in a truck together, that was it. She'd probably put me out of her mind already. To her, I was no doubt just some grouchy old man with claws in his hands who grudgingly gave her a lift. The fact that we were both mutants wasn't really something to go on.

"Rogue asked about you all the time when you were in the sickbay." Xavier said, like he'd read my mind. He probably did. "She wanted to see you, but Jean and I thought it best that she waited until you had recuperated. She seems… quite fond of you, Logan." He sounded like he approved or something. Like he didn't suspect I'd kidnapped her or taken advantage of her or whatever. I figured he know if I was a pervert, though. Being psychic and all.

The thought of her worrying over my welfare caused a pain in my chest. Why would that little girl care about a big, bad man like me? I really doubted she had some kind of teenage crush on me, hadn't been that nice to her. Shit, I'd almost thought she was scared of me, that she only hid in my trailer out of desperation.

"Ororo is finishing up, now." The professor smiled at me. "I am sure Rogue will be pleased to see you." He began to roll away down the hall, then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and Logan, I've asked Jean to run some tests on you later on. Just some simple examinations to make sure you are in complete working order."

"Okay." I wasn't really paying attention. Kids were starting to come out of classroom, and I didn't want to miss Rogue.

I didn't have to worry. She spotted me the second she came out the door.

"Logan!" A big smile spread across her face, as she hurried over to me. My chest tightened, she was genuinely happy to me. I was kinda annoyed that blond kid trailed after her though.

"Hey, kid." Her transformation was blatant. She was so happy, and she was wearing clothes that complimented her. The mousy, sad girl had left without a trace. I took in her scent, it was spicy smelling. I hadn't done this when we first met, because I'd long since learned how to block out the odor of a dirty body.

"I wanted to come see ya in the medical wing, but Dr. Grey and Professor Xavier said it would be best if I waited until you were better." Her gazed moved to my filched sweatshirt. "Nice shirt. I like the X." She pointed to the dumb emblem on the top left of my shirt.

I shrugged. "Yeah, we got abducted by some oddballs."

She giggled. "They're nice though. Who knew there was a school for mutants?"

I smiled. "Yeah, who knew?"

The blond kid cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, Rogue, we need to get to class. Professor Summers has a strict tardiness policy."

Of course he does.

Rogue turned back to the kid. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Go on ahead, Bobby."

"Uh, okay." Bobby looked at me warily, and left. I mentally smirked. I scared the little pansy.

"He seems nice."

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, he's really nice. Well, I kinda got to get to class, but I'll see you later? Where's your room at?"

My room? "I dunno yet, but yeah, I'll see you later." No point in telling her I wasn't planning an extended stay just yet.

She hurried off to join her little classmates. I tried to tell myself I was glad she didn't need me anymore.

**Please Review. I like reviews. They pretty much make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I have returned from my three month hiatus. I've been busy with a bunch of school crap, and I've suffered a lengthy writer's block. I must say that I'm touched that people have made such a fuss over my lack of updating. I never knew my writing was so engrossing. Anyway, I have a pretty good length chapter here to sate all your appetites. I will try to update soon. Enjoy!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

So I made my way back to the med wing of the mansion. The professor told me Dr. Jean Grey would be waiting for me there. Usually I'd be leery of medical "procedures", but the thought of taking my shirt off for that red-head babe was enough for me to go out on a limb. I had no trouble finding my way back. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's retracing my steps by memory—providing I have a memory to work with.

Jean smiled when I came through the sliding doors. I'd no doubt she was hot for me. "Hello, Logan. I'm glad to see you found your way back without too much difficulty. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to take your shirt off in order to scan your body, if you don't object?"

Like hell I'd object to that. I whipped my sweatshirt off then and there, and threw it on a nearby table. "Scan away, doc."

She cocked an eyebrow at me, bemused. "Well, it's good to see you so compliant this time around." She motioned for me to get on the table thing that apparently would slide me into the coffin-like PET scan.

I got her point. "I'm sorry." I positioned myself on the table. "About earlier, I mean. I'm sorry if I hurt you." I'm shit at apologies.

She smiled at me. Like she was surprised, and touched even, that I actually was apologizing. "I'm fine, Logan. Don't worry about it." She turned and pushed some buttons. "Please try to hold still while you're being scanned."

The table slid me into the scanner. The fucking thing kept flashing bright lights of various watts right into my goddamn eyes. I could only hope I wouldn't end up fucking blind at the end of these "procedures".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

That evening, after I'd been poked and prodded, I got to have dinner with school staff in their own special dining room. A barrel full of fucking excitement as that was, it was better than eating with a bunch of kids. There was a pretty decent spread, and I was fucking starving. I paid more attention to my food than I did my company. It's not that I had anything against Xavier or the chicks, I just couldn't stand that goddamn sunglass wearing dickhead. I could tell he was glancing at me disapprovingly; probably my table manners or something. The others were carrying on a conversation about some legislation or whatever.

After the dinner, Jean volunteered to show me where my room was. I couldn't help but noticed "Cyclops" looked unhappy at the prospect. He had a thing for her, the fucking geek.

We left the dining room and walked past the much larger one where the kids ate. The doors were open and I scanned the room for Rogue. She was sitting with some other girls and that blond boy from earlier. She was laughing about something one of others said. She seemed much at home there, and relatively care-free. That should have made happy, but it fucking bugged me in a way I couldn't name.

"Rogue seems to be getting along very well here." It was as if Jean read my mind. Why the fuck was it that everybody seemed to do that in this joint? "You don't need to worry about her."

"Yeah, they say kids are resilient and all that." I didn't know what the fuck else to say. I couldn't explain why I had this weird ass feeling about the kid. Why didn't I want her to be happy here?

Jean smiled. "Yes, so they say. Well, I show you to your room." She started walking towards the stairs. I looked one more time at Rogue. She hadn't noticed me standing there. I turned and followed Jean.

My room was bigger than anyplace I'd slept in a long fucking time. That I could remember, at any rate.

Jean turned on a lamp. "I think you'll be comfortable here."

I looked around, opening closets and such. "Where's your room?" Why not ask? It must be lonely at night in a big place like that.

Jean didn't miss a beat. "With Scott, down the hallway."

Oh Jesus. No wonder the dweeb was so damn cocky all the time.

"Is that your power? Putting up with that guy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind."

"Really? What kinds of things?"

The doors of the closet I'd just opened slammed shut. Shit.

"All kinds of things, Logan. I also have some telepathic ability."

That got my attention. "So you can read minds like the professor?"

She shook her head. "Nowhere near as powerful… but Xavier's helping me enhance it."

A beautiful woman that could read minds… this could be interesting. "So read my mind."

Jean looked taken aback. "Excuse me? I'd… rather not." She turned to leave the room.

"Come on," I said. "Afraid you might like it?"

She turned back to me. "I doubt it." She was smiling, though. We just stared each other down for a few seconds. "Alright, Logan, fine." She walked over to me, and put her hands out next to each side of my head. "Just try to relax." She closed her eyes, concentrating. Within seconds, her face tensed up like she had a headache or like she didn't like what she saw. She gasped, and her eyes shot open.

"What did you see?" It was like what she saw in my mind was terrifying. I hadn't even been thinking anything. It must have been in my subconscious or something.

Jean didn't answer, only looked passed me. "Scott."

I turned. _Scott_ was standing in the doorway, and he did not look happy. I'm sure he didn't like his girlfriend reading other men's minds.

"Good night, Logan." Jean left the room. Her boy toy just stood there and glared at me.

"You gonna tell me stay away from your girl?"

"Logan, you are aware that if I took these glasses off now I would incinerate you where you stand?"

How fucking terrifying. "What? You shoot rays from your eyes?"

"Yes, I do." Shit, he was serious. That was actually his power.

"Huh… well, I guess you have nothing to worry about do ya, _Cyclops_?"

"Well, it must just irritate you that a boy like me saved the life of a tough guy like you." He smirked. "Better be careful, I might not be there next time." He turned to leave. "Oh, and Logan, stay away from my girl."

Prick.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Rogue came to see me later that evening.

I'd been thinking over what Jean saw in my head. I never got her tell me what it was. I wondered if it was anything as bad as the nightmares I had on an almost fucking regular basis for fifteen years. Dreams of being under water and the flesh of my limbs and torso being cut open, straight to the bone, and liquid metal being shot into the wounds. Patchy memories of being a lab rat. That was all I had.

A soft knock at my door roused me from those fucking sordid thoughts. I went to open the door, and she was standing there.

"Uh, hey." She smiled.

"Hey." How the hell did she know where my room was. "What's up, kid?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. I just came to see ya. Can I come in?"

I let her in, fully aware that this was most likely against school rules. Fuck, it was downright inappropriate, but the fact that she came to see me overrode my qualms for fucking propriety. I didn't have a clue as to what she was wanting to talk about, though.

She looked around. "Wow, nice room." She plopped herself down on the corner of my bed.

I leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Yeah, it's pretty ritzy."

She giggled. "You're lucky. I have to live in the dorms, three to a room. It ain't bad though. The girls I live with are pretty cool. Kitty Pryor can walk through walls."

That must've been the girl I'd seen earlier. "So you really like it here?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, don't you?"

Might as well tell her, but I'd hoped she had figured it out for herself. "I'm not staying for long, Rogue."

Her smile dropped. "What?" She stood. "You ain't leaving, are you?"

Before I could answer there was a knock at the door. "Logan? It's me, Ororo."

Fuck.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well, was my return worth it? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Of all the bad goddamn timing

**Chapter 5**

Of all the bad goddamn timing. Ororo had come to my room, probably looking for some action, and she was about to find me alone with a teenage girl on my bed.

Rogue stood up. "It's Professor Munroe."

"You think?" I muttered as I headed over to the door, hoping Ororo hadn't just heard the kid's voice. I opened the door half-way to find that gorgeous woman glaring at me.

"Logan, who is in there?"

Shit, she'd heard. I opened the door all the way so Ororo could see pass me. No fucking point in hiding it now. I had a minor in my bedroom. Ororo would make the obvious assumption.

"Rogue?" Ororo pushed passed me. "Why are you in here?"

The kid shrugged. "Logan and I were just talking. I hadn't got to see him much today, so I, uh, came to see him just now."

To her credit, Rogue sounded embarrassed. She wasn't dense; she realized the awkward situation she and I had just landed ourselves in.

Ororo kept her back to me. "This is very inappropriate. Rogue." Her voice was ice cold, but even. I'd no doubt she was saving the worst of her wrath for me. "I think you should go back to you own room, now."

Rogue meekly walked past Ororo and headed towards the door, but not before she looked at back at me. "Good-night, Logan."

"'Night, kid."

She left, closing the door behind her. Ororo's back was still to me, apparently waiting for me to explain myself.

"Look, it's not what you think."

Ororo whipped around to face me, her voice still icy. "Oh, isn't it? Please, enlighten me as to what it was, then."

Fuck, I knew she would jump to conclusions. Who wouldn't have? I started getting pissed off anyway. "She just came to talk to me, so don't start throwing accusations at me." I tried to keep my voice low so as not to bring everyone in the joint running.

"Logan, you had a seventeen year-old girl in your bedroom late at night. What am I suppose to think? Even if your intentions were honorable—"

"'_If_ my intentions were honorable'?! Look, lady, you don't even know me. Don't start assuming I'm some kind of pedophile that preys on underage runaways just because I offered the girl a lift when she was stranded in the middle of nowhere." My claws were on the verge of shooting out of my hands. I was fucking angry. Why did everyone in the fucking world think I was the worst kind of scum? Even among mutants, I was a goddamn pariah!

Ororo's glare had softened some at my rant. "I am sorry. It was unfair of me to be so quick to judge you… but you must realize she's infatuated with you."

Rogue had a crush on me? I guess it made sense, thought it didn't seem likely. "If it is that, it'll pass."

"I suppose." Ororo didn't seem convinced. "I should go." She walked towards the door, opened it then looked back at me. "Good-night, Logan."

She never did say why she came there in the first place.

Took forever to fall asleep that night. I had so much shit on my mind. Once I did get to sleep the nightmare came as they always did. The forgotten memories of whatever had happened to me sharp in my mind. The cutting, the suction, the melding of metal to bone… the feel of my claws first tearing throwing my skin, and spreading my knuckles. I felt the urge to inflict pain… to kill…

I awoke with a yell, rolling over in my bed and extracting my claws. There was a squeal of surprise.

Rogue stood in front of me, the claws of my left hand shoved all the way through her chest.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I just thought this was a good ending place. My next chapters will be longer.**


End file.
